thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard (Group)
The Lion Guard is a group of animals who work together to preserve the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. Cannon History Backstory The Lion Guard is a group tasked with the job of defending the Pride Lands from danger, and is traditionally led by the second born child of the Lion King. The leader is bestowed with the Roar of the Elders, which helps them in battle. Each member is bestowed a marking upon their shoulder in the shape of a lion's head. Scar led the Lion Guard before Kion, but he was irresponsible with his duties and abused his powers, using the Roar of the Elders to destroy the other members of the Lion Guard. Named Members Kion Kion is the son of Simba and Nala. He is the Leader of the Lion Guard. Though not well-versed in the adult sphere, Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. * He is the fiercest member of the Guard. Beshte Beshte is the son of Basi. When it comes to the Lion Guard, Beshte is willing to do the hard work. His bravery is undeniable as he charges headfirst into battle, following Kion's orders without question. * He is the strongest member of the Guard. Bunga Bunga is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa, and Kion's best friend. * He is the bravest member of the Guard. Fuli Fuli is the fastest member of the Guard. Ono Ono is the Keenest of Sight on the Guard. Former Members Scar Scar is the brother of Mufasa, and the uncle of Simba. Reserve Members Simba Simba is the father of Kion. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Lion Guard, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Outlands * The Lion Guard: Vanishing Hope * The Lion Guard: Return to The Outlands * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request * The Lion Guard: A Dangerous Time * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Confronting Scar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: A Special Kinship * The Lion Guard: Sibling Affection * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Nephew * The Lion Guard: Defeating Reirei *The Lion Guard: Helping Jelani *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwato * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kambuni * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuri * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba * The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini * The Lion Guard: Helping Willow * The Lion Guard: Helping Bupu * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers